Drakken's victory
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Drakken Wins, as Kim's family and friends abandon her...


Drakken's Victory

* * *

"Well, Shego." Drakken said, "I finally won."

This was said from behind the desk in the Oval office.

"Un-huh." Shego said, looking over at Kim and Ron, both immobilized, at their mole rat in a cage. "I have to admit, capturing them makes it more likely we'll win and I won't get to mock you."

"I'm still vague on how you actually did capture us. " Ron said.

Kim glared. "The drugged all you can eat Bueno Nacho buffet trick?"

"Oh…" Ron looked at Kim's glare, "Well how was I to know?"

"Don't be too hard on him, princess…you ate as well." Shego pointed out.

"Just the salad." Kim said, "But it doesn't matter—you'll never win! Just because you've taken over the White House-"

"And Capital."

"And Capital." Kim said, "The people will rise up-"

"We've declared a 20 day moratorium on paying for pay-per-view." Shego said, filing her nails. "Everybody is inside watching the tube."

"Oh-ah…." Kim paused, "Well some people aren't!"

"Oh, scary….the history geeks are going to say bad things about us." Shego continued in a bored tone.

"Not just history geeks!" A voice came from the entrance, as a beam of energy played over Shego and Drakken, wrapping their bodies in cocoons of energy.

"What-James Possible!" Drakken shouted, "What are you doing here!"

"Foiling your plan!" He said.

"And we were here for a conference on Neurological disorders." Anne continued strolling in by her husband. "Hello Shego."

"Kim Possible's sister?" Drakken said. "I haven't seen you since last-"

"Drew that's-"

"Oh, dear, let's just let him say I'm Kim's sister…" Anne smiled, "It's flattering."

"A very mature looking sister…" Drakken continued,

"Okay," Anne said, smile lost, "It just stopped being flattering."

"Well," Kim said, as her father undid her bonds, "We've won, again."

"No, you haven't." Drakken said, "And now I'll prove it."

"Prove what?" Shego said, struggling, "I can't get out."

"We won't have to!" He continued, "Kim, being an annoying teen, doesn't realize what sort of weapon I'm about to use, but she can't defeat it…" he continued, "So…James…did you enjoy your dinner yesterday?"

"What?" Kim said, confused.

"Not at all." James said, "I answered at least 14 robo calls about the deficit, and it was stone cold when I got to it."

"Oh, don't get me started on that," Anne said, "I had a petition gatherer break into an operation!"

"Yes…" Drakken said, "Did I mention that as ruler of the earth, I'll outlaw both of those practices?"

"What?"

"No more calls. No more presidential campaigns….that start two days after the inauguration, no more polls, or politicians insulting your intelligence by promising the impossible…"

"My God." Anne said, "I…It would be…"

"Mom, dad, don't listen!" Kim couldn't believe it! They were wavering!

"And…."

"Yes?" James asked.

"I'll lock both Michael Moore _and_ Glen Beck in the same escape proof room without access to talk shows _or_ film making equipment." Both parents eyes widened at the poetic justice encompassed by that statement.

"I…I don't know-" Anne said, desperately, her resistance fading.

"Did I mention that technology is very important to a prosperous economy, and I'll need Secretaries of Space Development and Medicine, respectively? What do you think, Mr. and Ms. Secretary?"

Resistance ended, and Kim found herself frozen by the same energy that had bound Drakken, as Drakken and Shego's bonds were undone.

"I'd like to be the first to congratulate you on your new presidency, Drew." James said.

"But-but-but-He's EVIL!" Kim shrieked.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, indoor voice!" Her mother snapped.

"Of course he's evil, Kim." Her father said jovially, "But he's just a mad scientist…not something truly evil like a politician."

Kim was spluttering as two secret service agents loaded her onto a dolly.

"Wait—what's going to happen to me?" Ron asked.

"You could take over cooking duties here." Anne said, "Drew, trust me, you won't go wrong with Ron in the Kitchen."

"Hmmm…. Very well."

"A job, Cooking? Boo-Yah, Mr. President for Life!" Ron said.

"ROOOONNNN!!!" Kim howled.

"Okay, KP, I understand. What about Kim?" Ron asked, "She needs a job."

"Ron!"

"Well, she has to go to college." Drakken said, "How about a summer job…50K a year and full benefits."

"And I have just the idea…." Shego said, smirking.

* * *

Epilogue:

Kim was never able to form a rebellion against the new Overlord of Earth. Most adults were happy to do without the mindless talking heads on TV, and annoying talk show hosts who usually got away with badgering their guests found that Vice President Shego wasn't so easy to badger.

It did lead to a new Vegas pastime, "Guess who gets fried," but most agreed they deserved it. It was also far more entertaining than the old talk shows.

In any case, most teens ignored her because of Shego's evil idea for her summer job. Nobody felt really bad, since she was getting money for it, and it didn't seem too harmful to her, but nobody could take her seriously as a rebel after that…

"I love these parades." Drakken said as the elephants marched down Pennsylvania Avenue. "It was brilliant of you, Shego." He paused, and ate another rib, courtesy of Chef Stoppable. "Is Kimberly going to be joining Ron for dinner?" However annoyed Kim was at Ron, she couldn't pass up his cooking.

"If she gets cleaned up in time…" Shego grinned, "And there she comes!"

Behind the last rank of elephants, a lone figure in a bright pink sanitary uniform, with a pooper scooper marched along looking depressed. Some of the crowed laughed at her, but Kim Possible (Chief Sanitary Engineer in Charge of Parade Animal waste) wasn't paying any attention to them.

"I'll show them," She muttered, "They laughed at me, but I'll show them, I'll show them ALL!"

The ever loving end.


End file.
